


once bitten

by Oodles



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fantasy Genitals, Hemipenes, M/M, Naga, Tails, Teratophilia, dragon - Freeform, fangs, scales - Freeform, they are both based on reptiles, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oodles/pseuds/Oodles
Summary: “When Rude wants someone, he goes to the gym, and he shines his damn horns, and he walks around all dragon proud. Reno hates the smell of someone else’s venom in Rude’s blood, but god he looks good when he’s trying to impress some other naga.”rudereno but they’re reptile flavored shapeshifters.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	once bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Nagas = venomous snakes  
> Dragons = Komodo dragons (plus horns)
> 
> all reptiles have hemipenes....  
> version 2.0 ... i had to make a few edits

Reno’s fangs are leaking again. 

It’s such a pain in the ass when he’s in a meeting, and he has to keep his mouth clamped shut just to swallow down his own venom. It’s Rude’s fault for smelling so good. He came here right from the gym, sat down next to Reno with a breathless “hey”, and chugged his water. His body still radiates heat from the shower, or maybe Reno’s just staring too hard.

Rude’s been in the gym a lot this week, as Shotgun so helpfully pointed out. _You know how he gets when he’s gearing up to ask someone out._

Yeah, and unfortunately, Reno is reaping the consequences. When Rude wants someone, he goes to the gym, and he shines his damn horns, and he walks around all _dragon_ proud. Reno hates the smell of someone else’s venom in Rude’s blood, but god he looks good when he’s trying to impress some other naga.

It’s an informal meeting. Veld’s doing their weekly wrap up on the residential hall, and they’re all in plain clothes. Doesn’t make it easier when Rude’s in that sleeveless sweatshirt thing he likes so much, leaning his arms on the table to ask Veld something, tail hanging off his chair all relaxed. Reno doesn’t even hear the question, so focused on keeping his own venom from spilling over his lips while he stares at Rude’s bicep. And then he notices everyone staring at _him_.

Eyes wide, he glances over at Veld. 

“Reno,” Veld tries again, and the tilt of his boss’s light brown horns just adds to his disapproving look. “Do you have any objections?”

 _To what? Shit._

Reno just shakes his head, sinking into his chair, and swallows again.

He catches Shotgun’s gaze across the table, full smug, blonde brow raised at him. He just glares and looks away. He’s trying to listen a little closer, but then his phone vibrates, and he slips it out of his pocket to check with one hand.

_Shots: how’s the venom taste today?_

_Reno: get fucked_

_Shots: it’s okay even I can see rude’s been preening_

_Reno: who is it? so i know who to avoid this month_

_Shots: shockingly, i don’t know who he’s trying to impress this time. sorry bro_

Reno shoves his phone in his pocket right before Rude glances at him with a questioning look. He put fucking silver on his horns, little bands to cover the base of the bone. Whoever this naga is, they better know how lucky they are. 

Rude mouths, “You good?”

And the second Reno _thinks_ about responding, lips twitching, a drop of venom slips free. Slapping a hand over his mouth, Reno bolts from the conference room. Shotgun will cover for him, whatever. Face hot, Reno just sprints for the dorms. He’s fumbling with the doorknob to his rooms when he has to stop and tip his head back. His gums ache, and he can feel scales rippling uncomfortably over his lower back. 

As he stands there, waiting for the venom to slow, he hears footsteps. Dread creeps into his shoulders as he turns to look at Rude approaching him, tail held politely against the side of his leg. 

“Hey,” he says. “Veld told me to check on you. What’s going on?”

Reno shakes his head again, making a useless noise.

Rude just keeps walking closer. “Obviously it’s something.”

Reno whines, hand back over his mouth. That time he actually manages to get the damn door open, but Rude immediately leans in the doorway as Reno darts inside.

“Venom?” Rude asks quietly.

Reno gives him a crazed look, head still tipped back, hand glued to his own jaw.

Rude’s mouth does this funny tilt, and Reno can see a hint of Rude’s own fangs behind his lips. “You got a dragon on your mind?”

Reno makes a noise that would have been a hiss if he could open his fucking mouth. Instead he just runs to the bathroom, because Rude looming over him, bare arms crossed over his chest, isn’t helping anything. When Reno finally leans over his sink and opens his mouth, white venom drips into the basin. 

“You got it bad, huh?” Rude says, now in the entrance to the bathroom. 

Reno gives him the finger. “Didn’t ask for your opinion. Though, really, you’re one to talk.”

“What’s that mean?” Rude asks, shoulder propped in the doorway.

“You think I don’t know when you’re out to impress?” Reno asks. “We’ve been friends for years. I see that jewelry.”

Reno points up, to indicate Rude’s horns, and Rude gives this hint of a smile, a little less smug. “You noticed?”

“‘Course I noticed,” Reno says, turning back to the sink. He heaves a sigh. “You’re gyming, you’re going sleeveless, you’re adorning. I know this routine.”

“Observant,” Rude mutters, and Reno startles at the voice right behind him. He looks up at Rude’s brown eyes, and the shine on his pretty black horns. “I was hoping to do this a little smoother but asking you out might not be the right move if all that venom’s for someone else.”

Reno can feel his whole face reacting to the shock of that. Venom coming to a sudden halt, eyes wide, red scales showing over his cheeks.

“I thought you liked… softer nagas,” Reno says. “You usually date pretty girls.”

“I’ve been trying not to date _you_ for a while now,” Rude tells him. “It’s not working out for me.”

Reno wants to say something suave and good and right for the moment, but his mind is catching up to the fact that Rude is trying to ask him out, and then his fangs start dripping again.

“Fuck.” He tries to turn to the sink, but Rude catches his shoulder to hold him there.

“If that’s for me, you may as well let me have it.”

Reno feels coiled like a spring. Venom drips down his chin and onto his shirt as he stares up at Rude’s face. He wants to speak but his tongue is splitting as he settles into the attraction he’s been fighting off for way too long. Scales shiver up his flank, and he knows he’s fucked. He shows the tip of his now-forked tongue to Rude, and watches Rude’s pupils dilate. The air tastes like heat.

Rude grabs Reno’s arms and hauls him closer, pulling Reno’s head back by his ponytail to lick some of the venom off his chin. Shivering as more of his scales shift in and out of place over his body, Reno reaches his hand out to grip Rude’s sweatshirt.

“Always wondered what yours tasted like,” Rude says, licking Reno’s lips. “Sweeter than I thought.”

Reno starts pulling on Rude’s sweatshirt. “Gimme yours.”

“Rushing it, don’t you think?” Rude asks, mouth pressed to Reno’s cheek. 

“No,” Reno says quickly. His venom is _finally_ easing back up. “I think it’s just fast enough, actually. You’ve been making me watch you date other people for years, the least you can do is let me have a little taste.”

Reno’s breath is shaky as Rude tilts his head, horns catching the harsh bathroom lights. “How long have you had a thing for me?”

Reno’s mouth falls open. “I… just think your venom smells good…”

Rude smiles wide, and Reno’s breath catches at the sight of Rude’s fangs lengthening a touch more. “You could have saved me a lot of lousy dates, you know that?”

Reno makes fists in Rude’s sweatshirt. “ _You’re_ the one who started bringing pretty nagas home with you!”

“Because you never gave me any sign you even liked dragons,” Rude says back, frustratingly calm. “Thought you thought we were all aggressive try-hards. You said that word-for-word last year.”

“I know!” Reno hisses. “I was pissed because you smelled like someone else’s venom. I’m sorry. I’m petty. She smelled like diet soda.”

Rude smirks. “So you _were_ jealous.”

Reno narrows his eyes, scales spreading further over his cheeks. “Yes. Happy?”

“Yeah,” Rude says, sliding his hands from Reno’s shoulders down his back. “I kind of like when you’re petty. Means you’re being honest.”

When Reno feels Rude’s tail sliding up against his hip, and the back of his leg, he knows this is real. Breath coming faster, he pushes his hands up over Rude’s shoulders and his neck. Touching Rude’s stubble, Reno briefly appreciates the look of Rude’s parted lips and half-lidded eyes before inching up higher. 

“At least let me touch your horns,” Reno says.

Rude dips his head forward just enough to give permission, and Reno slides his fingers over the surface. Tiny ridges give it a ribbed surface, but it’s still smooth.

“So is this you saying yes to me?” Rude asks quietly.

Reno meets his gaze again, the pad of his thumb over the tip of Rude’s right horn. It sits just a little higher than his left, barely noticeable if you’re not studying closely. “You make me leak venom all over my damn shirt, and you still need a yes?”

“Call me old fashioned,” Rude says.

Reno narrows his eyes. “Is that why you won’t let me have your venom?”

“We haven’t even had one date,” Rude says back. 

“Well I’m about to take my wet shirt off, so brace yourself,” Reno tells him. 

He slips his t-shirt over his head, and uses the dry half of it to wipe his chest of the spill before tossing it into the corner. 

“If you need to sit down from the stress of it,” Reno starts, trying to tease, but he stops short when Rude’s tail snakes up over his back. The texture of it is like soft leather, unlike the glide of Reno’s own scales. Rude touches Reno’s hip with his hand, the weight of his tail pressing comfortably between Reno’s shoulder blades. 

“Will you sit with me?” Rude asks. “Make sure I don’t faint.”

“Yes,” Reno says immediately, too excited to be self conscious at his own eagerness. 

Rude pulls him out of the bathroom, and Reno follows along into his bedroom, gums aching all over again. It’s less of a desire to bite, and more that he knows now that he’s _allowed_ to want. He can look, he can touch, _maybe_ he can taste. Licking at his own lips, Reno waits for Rude to sit on the bed first so he can try to be sneaky about touching him again, but Rude only grabs Reno’s waist to pull him closer.

“I think you missed a little,” Rude murmurs, kissing the center of his chest. 

“Uh huh,” Reno sighs, hands curling over Rude’s head and horn. “Probably… missed a lot…”

Watching Rude’s tail snake its way back over to Reno’s body, like it’s got a mind of its own, makes Reno’s clit throb. He likes how it coils softly around his leg, deceptively thin for how strong it is. Reno has seen Rude fight with it enough times to know. All Reno’s focus zeroes back in on Rude’s tongue as it catches his nipple. Glancing down, he sees Rude press his fang against Reno’s skin.

“Now you’re just being mean,” Reno says.

Rude lets a single drop of his venom dot Reno’s chest before licking it up himself.

“Come _on_ ,” Reno complains, face hot.

Rude smirks up at him. “Nice scales.”

Eyes narrowed, Reno knows they must be bright red across the highest point of his cheeks by now. Not just there, though— they’re starting down his chest too, fanning out over his skin right where Rude’s face is.

“Pretty,” Rude says, nosing at some of them. 

His tail tightens around Reno’s leg.

“You… you really gonna show off and not let me try? One measly taste?” Reno knows he’s on the verge of begging, but he never gets to see Rude looking this smug. The confidence makes him all kinds of handsome. Showing someone your scales is supposed to be intimate, and Reno’s breath hitches as Rude trails his lips over them.

“If we trade too much venom, everyone will know,” Rude says. “Don’t you want to see how this goes before we make it the team’s business?”

Easy for him to say with his mouth over Reno’s nipple. Teeth grit, Reno grabs the back of Rude’s head. “C’mon, lemme do that. You bench more than me, just let me take your shirt off.”

Rude laughs against Reno’s chest. “We really wasted a lot of time, huh?”

“Shut up and let me touch you,” Reno hisses, fangs filling up again. He can feel the pressure behind his eyes.

Rude looks up at him, gaze all soft. “Be nice, now.”

Reno opens his mouth wider, wanting to curse Rude out for being so collected, but Rude just reaches up, catching a droplet of Reno’s venom on his finger, and puts it to his own mouth.

“You’re out of control,” Rude says. “When’s the last time you bit someone?”

Reno’s whole body aches. “Shit, I don’t know. I bite people all the time in the field.”

Rude pushes Reno back so he can stand up again. He lifts Reno’s chin with his finger. “It really is just for me, then?”

Reno exhales, going weak as Rude’s tail slides up the inside of his thigh. “Yeah…”

Rude’s mouth curving just at the corner makes Reno want to bite him even harder, but before he’s even got the fully formed thought, that sneaky tail wraps around Reno’s torso, and he fights off a less dignified noise at the tough skin over both his nipples.

“If the others knew how much of a showoff you really are,” Reno mutters, taking a sharp breath.

Rude smooths his thumb over Reno’s cheek. “Sorry to burden you with that. Means a lot that you don’t tell.”

No matter how proud _he_ is, Reno can’t stop himself from pushing his shoulders back to press into the touch of Rude’s tail. “What else are friends for?”

It’s not fair for Rude to look so pretty while he’s tormenting Reno like this. Rude uncurls his tail, and slowly spins Reno away from him, catching Reno’s hips with his hands to guide him forward. 

“Let’s take care of that venom, huh?” His voice is warm, lips on Reno’s ear.

Scales flutter down the back of Reno’s neck. “Yeah, alright…”

Reno feels like he’s already been poisoned for the heaviness in his limbs. When Rude starts nudging him onto his bed, Reno gets a ripple of weakness down his legs. He turns onto his back, inching over the covers with a laugh.

“Can’t say I thought this would ever happen. Definitely not like this,” Reno says.

Rude grabs Reno’s ankle, and lifts his foot up to pull one of Reno’s boots off. “How’d you picture it?”

Reno watches Rude take the other boot off with his mouth open. “I don’t know. Something desperate with a field mission. Stuck somewhere.”

Rude’s gaze flicks up to Reno’s face and back down as he kneels between Reno’s thighs. “Do you think about that a lot? Getting stuck somewhere with me?”

“What is this, therapy? Fucking ‘course I thought about it.” Reno’s breath is coming faster as Rude unzips Reno’s black pants. Rude’s mouth is set in this smug little smile as he goes.

“F-fuck, hold on, are we doing this?” Reno asks. 

Rude pauses with his fingers hooked into Reno’s lazy, _not-going-on-a-date,_ plain grey briefs. His brows jump up. “Do you not…?” 

“No I do,” Reno rushes to say. “Sorry, no, don’t mind me. Just.”

“Hm?” Rude watches him closely and Reno buckles with a familiar hint of shyness in Rude’s eyes. 

“I just haven’t… been with a dragon in a while… or ever,” he adds quietly.

Rude’s eyes go wide. “Ever?”

Reno just laughs.

“I could have sworn,” Rude says.

Reno shrugs. “Everyone else’s venom smells bad to me. I can’t get near it. I couldn’t exactly tell you that without admitting yours smells good.”

The shyness ebbs away from Rude’s face as he says, “I don’t want this to hurt you.”

“Oh I don’t think it will,” Reno adds. “Just… ya know, toys only get you so far.”

Rude searches Reno’s eyes, inching the waist of Reno’s underwear down a little more. “You have dragon shaped toys?”

Reno picks his hips up so Rude can keep undressing him. “Getting sick of the twenty questions, detective.”

Rude pulls Reno’s pants all the way off with a little more force, and Reno’s breath catches reflexively, eyes popping open. 

“Maybe I should just use one of those on you tonight,” Rude says. “Keep it casual.”

Reno starts to lurch forward, fangs bared. “Don’t you dare make me wait any lo—”

His voice cuts short as he feels Rude’s tail winding up his calf. Rude leans over Reno’s body, shoving him by the shoulders onto the bedspread. 

“Hush,” Rude says, hands finding Reno’s biceps to pin down. “You’re not the only one who’s been waiting.”

Reno’s gaze latches onto Rude’s face, his hands snapping onto the backs of Rude’s arms. “I just…”

“I know,” Rude says, a sincere look in his eyes. “Be good for me, alright?”

Reno goes quiet at the tone of his voice, watching with bated breath as Rude opens his mouth, and pushes his fangs all the way out. Reno’s legs start to squirm as he watches a droplet of venom forming at the tip of Rude’s left fang. Reno mirrors Rude’s open mouth, offering his forked tongue up for it. The way his body keeps shifting all around, he’s got stripes of scales down his legs as he sticks his tongue farther out. 

The scent on the air is all smoke and venom. 

When the liquid finally drips onto Reno’s tongue, it fizzles on the spot. Reno closes his mouth just to savor the short-lived taste of the best kind of cocktail. Deep, warm, just a little bit of sweet. Head pressed to the bed, Reno moans quietly. 

“Good?” Rude asks. 

His tail unwraps from Reno’s ankle, slithering up his leg.

“Yes,” Reno breathes the answer. 

With that barely-there smile, Rude moves his hands from Reno’s arms to his face. He cups the back of Reno’s head, and rests his other thumb on Reno’s bottom lip, coaxing his mouth wide open. Reno tongues at Rude’s finger while he waits for more venom to gather at the tip of Rude’s fang. The excitement of it has him bending his legs up, trying to ignore how bad his cunt is aching. 

Another drop of venom and he sighs. The inside of his thighs are all scales as he feels Rude’s tail coiling over his leg. Rude has too much self-control, still only allowing single drips of venom out of one fang, landing them on Reno’s extended tongue. Reno can’t help but think that Rude looks good with his teeth bared. He almost never does that, so controlled all the time. _Just for Reno…_

The first touch of Rude’s tail to his clit makes Reno’s entire body jump. His eyes fly open but Rude only holds his face tighter. Reno frantically grabs Rude’s biceps just to dig his fingers into something while Rude slowly slides the length of his tail up against Reno’s pulsing skin.

He wants to curse but Rude offers him another taste of venom instead. Reno hitches his legs up the outside of Rude’s, moaning at the constant pressure. ‘Course he has a long tail. When Rude pulls it back the same way, Reno feels himself getting wet, _and_ his fangs are leaking again. When his venom mixes with Rude’s, Reno closes his eyes, relishing those two tastes blending— like swallowing pure smoke. 

He shudders at the tip of Rude’s tail teasing over his slit. The worn leather skin is getting slick from Reno’s body. Breathing hard, Reno tries to inch his hips down but he can’t move much with Rude holding him in place. 

“Just put it in me,” Reno begs.

Rude watches him, his usual calm eyes betraying some of the lust he’s been refusing to show. His own tongue presses into the backs of his fangs as he brings his tail closer, closer, tracing the outside of his slit. Reno throws his head back as it slides inside, going from the feel of one finger to three as it sinks deeper. He catches one more drop of venom, squeezing his thighs into Rude with a curse.

“Tastes so good,” Reno whispers with his split tongue. 

He meets Rude’s gaze as the tail slips back out, and Reno whines for it, hands going up to Rude’s horns because it’s the only way he can think to coax him back. Rude pushes his tail back inside and Reno shudders, a smile blooming over his face. His eyes slide shut again, and he rolls his hips.

“More…”

Another droplet of venom proceeds Rude starting to fuck Reno on his tail. He moves it in short, sharp motions, and Reno feels his neck turning to scales. Legs drifting apart, Reno curses as Rude holds his head down harder. There’s a line deepening in Rude’s face, right around his lips, as he watches Reno squirm. Reno opens his mouth as the pleasure snaps through his belly, and suddenly venom starts dripping across his face. 

Rude lets go of whatever he was keeping down, haphazardly covering Reno in smokey fluid, and Reno just keeps his tongue out for it, loving the taste when he manages to catch it. Rude shoves his tail in harder, and Reno twists his hands over Rude’s horns.

“Just fuck me,” Reno chokes out. 

Rude immediately bucks off Reno to peel his shirt away, throwing it aside before starting in on his pants. Reno sits up with half a mind to help, and sees the way his red scales have settled in symmetrical patches across his entire body, little adornments that show how bad he wants this. He’s certainly never done that for anyone else… 

Reno reaches for Rude but he catches Reno’s leg with his tail, giving a slight shake of his head. When Rude’s fangs are fully extended like that, he can’t speak as clearly, so Reno just holds the sheets instead, watching Rude take the rest of his clothes off. His gaze is zeroed in on the shape of Rude’s hips as he goes, thick black hair, and the bulge of his dick as he slides his underwear down his thighs.

The feeling of a shift simmers under Reno’s skin as he licks his own venom, staring at _both_ ends of Rude’s cock. Rude pushes his clothes aside, coming back to kneel over Reno and run his hand down Reno’s half-skin, half-scaled chest. 

“Fuck, Rude,” Reno pants at him, hand reaching out. 

This time, Rude lets Reno touch, skimming his fingertips down Rude’s abdomen and over his hair. Reno sighs at the hard, warm skin against his finger, and Rude shows his tongue to Reno again, forked at the tip just like Reno’s. Rude leans down closer, one hand lifting Reno’s thigh off the bed, and Reno groans at the feel of cum dotting his stomach. 

Touching more bravely, Reno eases his fingers down the length of Rude’s cock, watching Rude’s eyes as he slides his thumb between the two shafts. The satisfying sound Rude makes, somewhere between a hiss and a growl, makes Reno open his mouth on some instinctual response. Rude immediately moves closer, offering more venom, and Reno just nods over and over until he catches it on his tongue, and lips, and chin.

Guiding Rude in toward the center of his body, Rude picks both of Reno’s legs up to hold them open. Reno touches Rude with both hands, sees Rude inhaling sharply through the contact.

“C’mere,” Reno says, barely able to get human words up out of his mouth.

He nudges Rude forward, and Rude moves to kneel over Reno’s chest instead with this drunken look in his eyes. Reno feels it too as he sits up a few inches, how unreal it still is that they can just do this after far too long pretending like it was a bad idea. Reno licks at Rude’s taut skin, just a little taste before he lets his venom come back in full force. Pushing it out of his fangs and onto Rude’s cock, working it over both lengths with his hand. Rude runs his fingers through Reno’s hair with Reno trying to get his tongue against the apex where Rude’s body splits. 

Rude makes a noise that sounds like Reno’s name shredded up on his fangs, and his tails slides back inside Reno’s cunt. More venom pours out of Reno’s mouth at the depth, and he presses his forehead to Rude’s hip as he fights the urge to bite. Reno looks up at Rude, catching sight of some more of his dragon coming through by the scaled ridges on his shoulders and over the caps of his arms.

“I don’t care if the others know,” Reno manages to say.

And he can feel Rude’s pulse surging through his cock.

Reno smiles, and Rude pushes Reno back down to the bed. Rude moves away, taking his tail with him, and before Reno can ask what he should do, Rude flips Reno onto his stomach. Rude’s fingers have claws on them as he takes Reno’s hips up and pulls Reno against him, just resting his cock against Reno’s slit. Reno feels Rude’s tongue on his ear as he gets his face next to Reno’s to ask him, “How much of me do you want?”

His voice is just a whisper as he fights off his own shift, but all Reno cares about is how good it feels to be held open by him. 

“Every inch,” Reno says back, and Rude licks him again, grazing Reno’s ear with his fang before he withdraws. 

Reno turns his face to try and look, catching him just in time to see Rude coating his own fingers in venom. Reno whines again as Rude starts pushing the head of his cock inside Reno’s slit, just one, just enough to open him up. Tongue out, Reno writhes at the pressure until it stops feeling wild. All too soon, it doesn’t feel like it’s _enough_ ,and he tries to push back into Rude for more. 

He can feel the other head of Rude’s cock brushing up against his clit while Rude slides further inside, and Reno’s mind starts slipping into his less human half. Gums pulsing to bite his mate, Reno thinks about gnawing on himself just to soothe the feeling. Rude bottoms out, holds Reno there for a moment, and eases away. The next time he thrusts back in, Reno feels that damn tail snaking around his hips. 

Keeping Reno still with his tail, Rude touches his fingers to the base of his cock held inside Reno. He’s leaking venom onto the bed as Rude pulls out once more, and then pushes his fingers in, opening Reno up so he can fit his dick _and_ his fingers inside. Reno is practically keening, eyes and mouth open, knowing what Rude wants. Even though his body feels limp, he tries to reach down to touch himself and make it easier, but Rude beats him to it. 

The thick skin of Rude’s tail slowly dragging over his clit sends Reno reeling. Mindless, body unwinding, he grabs fistfuls of the covers and sheets, and sinks his teeth into them just to settle the need. Rude is still patiently working more of his fingers inside Reno while he fucks Reno all too slowly, and future-Reno will be glad he took his time, but present-Reno is already a mess, and they haven’t even gotten to what they’re building toward. 

When he does start working the entirety of his cock inside Reno’s cunt– more venom spilling onto Reno’s back as he goes, a sigh dredged up from the depths of Rude’s throat like he’s thought about this for way too long– Reno starts coming like he’s never been touched before. Teething at the wad of fabric in his mouth, eyes watering up, fangs leaking, thighs wet, all he can think is that this is so much better than his damn toys. 

So full on Rude, every single inch, and that tail still snaking up against his clit, Reno can’t do anything but go limp and love every second. The easier it gets for Rude to move, the less Reno can think straight. He never used to care about possessive gestures, sometimes actively shunning anyone who tried to make Reno _theirs_ , but as Rude fucks him senseless, and it’s so good that it makes him want to shift and let Rude have him that way too, he’s pretty sure he wants this all to himself and doesn’t really care who knows.

Rude licks Reno’s back, panting as he leans over him again, and Reno can feel the question without words. Reno turns his head, offering a breathless, hardly-there _yes_ before Rude bites Reno’s shoulder. Reno’s vision goes white at the pain, followed by the most pleasant wave of numbness tingling through his blood, until all he can feel is Rude still thrusting into him.

With his teeth lodged deep in Reno’s skin, Rude moves more frantically than he was before, but Reno doesn’t care at all. The less rhythmic it is, the more he feels it, and that’s what he wants. Hyper-focused on how he’s never been this tight on someone else. 

Definitely made the right choice not to fuck another dragon before this.

Reno loses count of how many times he feels himself hitting some high point, not sure he has anything left until he’s tingling with another wave, but he feels exactly when Rude comes– twice, in quick succession, like one is triggering the other— heat in the deepest part of him. Rude’s teeth snap tighter in Reno’s shoulder on the first, and then loosen up after the second. Reno’s vision goes spotty as the adrenaline leaves him, and he starts to go slack with a sigh. 

Rude’s hands are gentle as he lays Reno on his back, brown eyes sliding back into concern as he pushes Reno’s hair off his forehead. Reno sees him pull his fangs away from sight.

“Hey,” Rude says. “Too much?”

Reno just laughs.

Rude smiles at that, shaking his head. “You wouldn’t tell me even if it was, huh?”

“Felt good to me,” Reno mumbles, eyes closing.

He feels the mattress shifting as Rude gets out of bed. “I have materia in here… hold on…”

“‘Course you do,” Reno says, laughing again. “Always prepared… that’s my Rude.”

He closes his eyes, warmth leaving him at a rapid pace without Rude nearby. 

“I swore I had it…” Rude mutters from the floor.

Reno shivers, no energy to burrow under the covers like he wants, but still too cold. As he turns onto his side, tucking his limbs in tighter, Rude makes a noise.

“Found it. Oh…”

The mattress dips, and Rude puts his hand on Reno’s upturned hip. The heat of his hand is immediate relief, and before he knows it, Reno starts coiling over him. Arms cinched around Rude’s shoulders, Reno buries his face in Rude’s neck. The lower half of his body curls against Rude, shifted fully into his naga form. 

“Sorry,” Reno whispers. “Don’t usually show people this on the first date.”

Rude smooths a hand over Reno’s scales. “So it was a date?”

Scoffing, Reno pulls Rude toward the bed. “It is now. Keep me warm.”

Smiling, Rude follows Reno back into bed, pulling the covers up so Reno can burrow underneath. Of course, he magnetizes to Rude as soon as he lays back down, face to Rude’s chest, and his lower body spooled around Rude’s legs. Rude just rubs his hands over Reno’s lower back, the cure materia he set taking care of the lingering effects of the bite.

“Don’t… heal it too much,” Reno says quietly.

Rude’s hands pause. “You want to keep the bruise?”

Reno shrugs. “I don’t want anyone else bothering me. Sick of weirdos flirting with me, ya know? Relentless.”

Rude makes a pleased sound. “Yeah, I’m sick of them flirting with you too.”

“You know, no one believes me when I tell them you’re a proud bastard.”

Rude laughs. “That’s because I only let you see it. Just like how you only let me see you get nervous. Or jealous.”

“I thought I was better at hiding it,” Reno admits.

Rude trails his fingers lightly over Reno’s spine. “I just know you better.”

Lips curving up, Reno lifts his head to look at Rude, sliding a finger along one of Rude’s horns. “Can I bite you?”

“No,” Rude says flatly. “Your venom is far worse than mine, and this materia isn’t very good. I can weaken my venom. You can’t. I’m not looking to hallucinate tonight.”

Reno flops back down, nuzzling his face to Rude’s chest again. “Worth a shot…”

Laughing, Rude goes back to tracing over Reno’s back, and Reno relaxes with the warmth of Rude’s body, waiting to come back from the high of it all. 

“Ask to bite me another night,” Rude tells him quietly.

Reno grins. “Oh, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
